1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connector, and more particularly to a cable connector having a circuit board for providing function as jumper(s).
2. Description of Related Art
As well known, connectors are used as a medium for relatively transmitting signal between/among electric equipments. A conventional connector has two joints disposed to two opposite ends thereof or has one end electrically connected to a circuit board and the other end having a joint mounted thereon relative to the operational condition. However, some conventional connectors need to have a structure to provide a function as jumper(s).
Conventional connecting devices usually include a flat cable electrically connected to a connector in which a series of lead pins is disposed. Each lead pin protrudes out of the connector to form a connecting end. However, the series of lead pins simply provides a function of transmitting signal without concerning the function as jumpers. Consequently, the some wires in the flat cable need to be displaced when the connecting device needs to use the function as jumpers for being suitable to different interfaces.
As a result, the previously displaced flat cable is only provided to connect unique electric equipment such that the user needs to prepare multiple connecting devices with different displaced flat cable for various electric equipments. Consequently, the use scope of the conventional connecting device is limited. In addition, the bad rate of manufacturing the conventional connecting device is raised. The conventional connecting device without jumper function needs to be advantageously altered.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional connecting device that has no function concerning jumper.